What if SpongeBob Never Arrived?
Plot Sandy, Squidward, Patrick and Mr. Krabs find out what their lives would be like if SpongeBob never came. Script scene goes to SpongeBob in his Pineapple's Living Room with Squidward, Patrick, Mr. Krabs & Sandy sitting on his couch SpongeBob: Alright, I have brought you all here for one reason today. A slideshow of mine and Patrick's trip to Hawaii in The Atlantic Sea. Squidward: You brought us here for a slideshow? A SLIDESHOW? Ya know, I don't know why I even come to these parties. SpongeBob: Actually, that's not all. I have a big box of goodies I ordered on a Hawaiian Website that's only available on Hawaiian Wi-Fi. It should be being delivered to this house in 3...2...1...Hm, maybe I started counting to early...Lets do it again! All together now! Minutes Later.... SpongeBob: 3...2...1....Ah...I don't think it's coming. Just wait a moment. walks into his Kitchen and gets out his MyPhone and rings up The Mail Service SpongeBob: Hey, I ordered a parcel on a website, they sent it to you and then you were going to send it to me right this night. Um...So...Where's the parcel? On Phone: *Squeaky Voice* *Nonsense* SpongeBob: Uhm...I see...Well, I guess I'll have to come...up and walks into living room I'm um...Going to the Mail Office. Turns out none of their vehicles are accessible at this moment in time and I have to walk there. I'll see ya later. walks out of his house Squidward: Well, I think that's a great time for me to leave and go home. Sandy: Squidward, what do you have against SpongeBob? What did he possibly say to get you angry then? Squidward: He said I'd have to wait for a Slideshow. I'm not waiting for one. I wish I never met SpongeBob. Sandy: Oh really? Let's see how your life would be if SpongeBob never came. scene goes to Squidward inside of his house playing the clarinet Squidward: Ah, there's nothing like a relaxing day inside of sunny Bikini Bottom. No annoying neighbours, no annoying workers. Life is great. House Shakes and a Squidward looks out of his window Squidward: What the barnacles!? Oh my goodness! a Buff Strong Heavy Metal Fan Coming into the Pineapple next to him All right! That's it! I will not allow this Heavy Metal Guitarist Drummist ruin my quiet life! scene goes to Squidward walking up the Heavy Metal Fan in front of the Pineapple House Squidward: Oh, no! No! No! If you think you can just barge up to here you can't! This is my peaceful neighbourhood! You're not gonna ruin it! Heavy Metal Guy: What did you say!? Little Big Nose Guy!? Because I'm just getting out my gloves of spikes. They really hurt. Squidward: Oh, I was just saying what a lovely taste in music you have. And...Fruit as well. I mean, Pineapple. That's a great choice... Heavy Metal Guy: Good, I thought you may have been insulting me. Squidward: Well, um...I kinda wa-..... Heavy Metal Guy: Oh, really? Well, then...Give me that clarinet. Clarinet out of Squidward's Tentacles and smashes it in half If you insult me again I'll snap you just like I did with the clarinet. Squidward: ARGH!!! into his House scene goes to Squidward sleeping in his bed at night. He gets awoke by a knock at his door Squidward: Huh, what the? Don't they know what time it is!? downstairs and opens his front door What is i-? is outside and keeps on knocking on the door which is no longer in front of him causing him to be punching Squidward in the face Patrick: Stops Oh, hey Squidward. Look, I need a little favour from you. A really small favour. Squidward: *Sigh* Well then, what is it? Patrick: Can I sleep with you? Squidward: WHAT!? Oh, no, no, no, no, no! You are not coming into my house and you definitely aren't sleeping with me! Patrick: What? Aw...But my house is destroyed and I have nowhere to sleep. Squidward: Destroyed? How? Patrick: The Heavy Metal Guy came and said my TV was messing with his TV so he smashed my rock into little pieces of buried the inside of it. Squidward: Um...I'm pretty sure there's more rocks in the sea. Patrick: I've looked, all of them are owned by other starfishes....Please Squidward, no one will let me in... Squidward: *Sigh* Ok....Do you snore? Patrick: Nah, I sleep like a little angle. Squidward: Alright, come on in. Just...Don't touch anything! Patrick: Ok Squid! scene goes to Patrick sleeping under Squidward's Bed in Squidward's Bedroom *Loud Snoring* Squidward: Grrr....Pillows over Ears (Well, where they would be) Why won't he stop!? rolls out from under the bed and then shivers and pulls the bed over him again. This causes Squidward to fall onto the floor Squidward: ARGHHHH!...... scene goes to Squidward dragging himself into the Krusty Krab. He is very, very tired Mr. Krabs: Squidward, you look awful. Well, I mean...Even worse than usual! What in the Davy Jones happened? Squidward: Patrick....He's living with me now...And he doesn't let me sleep! Mr. Krabs: Do you think you're in shape to work here then? Squidward: Not really.... Mr. Krabs: Well then, Frank...around to Fish You're our new cashier! Squidward, you'll be swabbing the deck now. And by that I mean you'll be cleaning the bathrooms which are very, very smelly. scene goes to Squidward inside of the bathrooms holding a mop Squidward: Oh no he doesn't. I'm not cleaning up these bathrooms! Never! I'll never clean them up! Krabs walks out of one of the stalls and walks up to Squidward Mr. Krabs: Oh, really? Well, then...I have no more jobs left for you...So in that case, you're fired. scene goes to Squidward walking up to his house. He then attempts to put his keys into the door but the locks are changed Squidward: What the!? GRRR....PATRICK!!!! scene goes to Squidward inside of a back alley with a newspaper over him Squidward: I'll dance for food! Come down and I'll dance for food! People Come down the Alley *Sigh* Time inside of SpongeBob's Living Room Squidward: You can't prove that it'd end like that! This is what would actually happen! scene goes to Squidward in the alley again under the newspaper Squidward: I'll dance for food! I'll dance for-! Woman walks up to Squidward Um...Hello there... Woman: Hello there, I want to make you a star! Squidward a Fridge from the back of her car Now, here you go! Now dance! dances and the Woman cheers him on and then gives him a card Woman: This is my card, come to me at the Convention Hall. I will make you a super star! scene goes to the present time again Mr. Krabs: *Laughs* As if! She would probably drop dead if she saw you dancing! Squidward: That's it! Let's see what would happen to you cheapskate! scene goes to Mr. Krabs putting up a Help Wanted sign in the window of the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: *Sigh* Joe was a great Fry Cook. Too bad he's gone. I'll just have to wait for someone else to come. Months Later scene goes to Mr. Krabs putting up a out of business sign in the window of the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: Good bye girl...We've had some good times. scene goes to Mr. Krabs walking up to his house where Pearl is giving out diamonds Mr. Krabs: Pearl! What are you doing!? Pearl: Getting money for shoes! Now leave me alone! Mr. Krabs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Brad: Excuse me, you cut in line... Time inside SpongeBob's Living Room.... Mr. Krabs: *Sigh* I guess we'd all have horrible lives if SpongeBob never came into them. Sandy: Well, actually. In all the ways I've worked it out...Patrick becomes a world wide rock star with fans all around the world loving him. Also, Gary would become a super spy.... Squidward: Patrick having fans is crazy...Gary as an agent? Ha, that's impossible. He's nothing but a lazy, hillbilly snail. Say, where is he anyways? scene goes to Gary inside of a top secret lair with a brown hat on his shell. He looks to the camera and winks at it to the Living Room.... Squidward: He's probably eating the litter out of his litter box... walks into the Living Room holding a huge box SpongeBob: I'm back! You won't believe what happened to me along the way! This huge rockstar guy offered to give me a brand new holiday mansion away from home if he moved into this house. Oh, and he offered me a really, really big well paying job. Should I agree to the offer? Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Sandy: NOOOOO!!!!!! SpongeBob: Um...Ok then...I'm glad you guys want me to stay...Now, here's the box! puts down a huge box SpongeBob: Can I get some help here opening this thing? opens up the box with SpongeBob SpongeBob: Here it is! Squidward: At least remove the bubble wrap! None of us can see it! SpongeBob: But, the Bubble Wrap is the gift! Everyone loves Bubble Wrap! Squidward: You mean you kept us waiting for Bubble Wrap? SpongeBob: Not just any Bubble Wrap! Hawaiian Bubble Wrap! Squidward: What could possibly make Hawaiian Bubble Wrap different any other Bubble Wrap? SpongeBob: This! a Bubble on the Bubble Wrap and all of the windows of the house smash because it's that loud Squidward: Ouch...I wish I never asked... Patrick: Again, again! END... is it?... scene goes to Squidward inside of his house watching a Live Kelpy G Performance. He is then interrupted by SpongeBob ringing his door bell Squidward: Grrr...What could he possibly want!? Door and looks around to see that SpongeBob isn't in sight Huh? What the? up Box on Door Mat "Hey, Squid...I thought you might want this last night...You stormed off though so I couldn't give it to you. Happy Hawaiian Gift!" Bored Oh boy...What could this possibly be!?... opens up the box to see a jewel incrusted rare Clarinet that's only available in Hawaii Squidward: A Jewel Incrusted Clarinet? Wow!...I've never had one of these! I've never even seen one in town! Wow...Thanks SpongeBob!... SpongeBob: You're welcome. comes up from inside of the box and he is holding bubble wrap in his hands SpongeBob: All together now! Squidward: Oh no....pops the bubbles and all of Squidward's Windows Smash SPONGEBOBBBBB!!!!! END Polls Rate the Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea episode What if SpongeBob Never Came?(1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Episodes Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Cosmobo Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts